era_of_terrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Spinosaurus
|-|Adult= Appearance Wikipedia Page The '''Spinosaurus '''is a large, semi-aquatic theropod with short legs and arms, long low body with a huge sail on its back. It is identifiable mainly by the sail on its back and elongated face, as well as the fin-like ridges on its tail. It is mainly a greyish-brown, with the sail sporting darker secondary colours. The Spinosaurus' back also has raised bumps arranged in lines from head to tail. Real-Life/Scientific Information Spinosaurus is the largest known theropods to live on Earth. It lived in North Africa in the middle/Early Cretaceous period and was probably the largest predator in its ecosystem (not necessarily the apex predator, that title would probably go to Carcharodontosaurus). This enormous spinosaurid is related to the slightly smaller Sigilmassasaurus, these two could've interacted with each other in one way or another, assuming they are not the same animal. It preyed upon the many massive fish and other aquatic animals it lived with, like the giant coelacanth relatives, Mawsonia and Axelrod Ichthys, the large sawfish relatives Onchopristis and Peyeria and many others like the giant bichir Bawitius or the massive lungfish Neoceratodus. While its smaller relative preyed on smaller fish like Aidachar, Adriana Ichthys or Concavotectum. The original specimen of Spinosaurus, discovered by Ernst Stromer, was destroyed in an allied bombing raid during World War II, leaving behind only drawings of the known fossil material at the time. New evidence shows that Spinosaurus likely had reduced hind limbs as an adaptation for swimming, as well as a slim and streamline body. The validity of Sigilmassasaurus, a close relative of Spinosaurus is largely debated, some argue Sigilmassasaurus is in fact just Spinosaurus, others argue Spinosaurus and Sigilmassasaurus were indeed different animals, where it can be speculated that Sigilmassasaurus was more adapted to be a land predator, or they lived in different regions of Middle/Early cretaceous Egypt, as to avoid competition. Overall, the taxonomy of Spinosaurus is rather problematic, which will improve overtime as more fossils are found. Spinosaurus coexisted with a variety of dinosaurs in the Kem Kem formation, most notably the apex predators Carcharodontosaurus and Sauroniops, the agile Noasaurid Deltadromeus, an assortment of sauropods including the giant Paralitian, the diplodocus-like Rebbachisaurus, and the smaller Aegyptosaurus. As well as the Abelisaurid Rugops, and an as of yet unidentified Dromaeosaur. The Kem Kem formation also had an assortment of pterosaurs including the Azhdarchid pterosaurs Alanqa and Xericeps, the Ornithocheirid Siroccopteryx, an as of yet unknown Tapejarid/Thalassodromid, and several other pterosaur remains, which may be those of Alanqa In Game The Spinosaurus is a large theropod dinosaur for Era of Terror. It is longer than the Tyrannosaurus. Its stats are as of now unknown. They are also commonly "KOSed" by Tyrannosaurus unless they are in the water. Spinosaurus is also often a very popular choice alongside Tyrannosaurus, likely due to its semi aquatic lifestyle and robust adult stage. Spinosaurus out of water are very slow reaching about Tarchia's sprint speed, as such, they usually stay in water and ambush anything that comes near or that dares to enter the water. Being able to dive and eat underwater, spinosaurus gains a major advantage over populated areas with water such as swamp, so it's advised to stay in these areas and hide underwater waiting for someone to cross as it's hard to spot a spinosaurus underwater in a place as lush as swamp. Adult Spinosaurus can swim underwater pressing V/F to go UP/DOWN in the water. Trivia * Spinosaurus was once thought to be a quadruped, that idea has now been disproven. It is likely it was bipedal and had very short legs, making it much more adapted to water, and unlikely to go on land very frequently, but capable of bipedal locomotion none-the-less * Spinosaurus is the first creature in the game to use its claws in one of its attacks. * It's currently the only dinosaur that can attack in the water. * There have been many theories as to what the spines on Spinosaurus' back actually supported, some say it supported a fatty hump used for storing water in the dry season, some say that they supported nothing at all, they were just large bony spines that protruded from its back, the most widely accepted idea is that it supported a sail, used as a large display structure, as well as for possibly creating a shadow to attract fish, and possibly for thermoregulation. The spine and head would usually be the only exposed parts of a Spinosaurus while swimming. *Pressing F will make you move under the water and pressing V will make you go upwards. Previously, you needed to press Q to go downwards and E to go upwards, players called this "diving" even though it just put your head under. *Despite in-game description, Spinosaurus was larger than Tyrannosaurus in real life and the game. |-|Adolescent= Adolescent Spinosaurus, also called teen spinosaurus, is a younger version of spinosaurus. It is now significantly larger than its adolescent stage and produces a more intimidating call. It can also now hunt much larger prey, yet it still remains vulnerable to apex predators. Laying low and sticking to an ambush technique will surely land you into the adult stage. Adolescent Spinosaurus can swim underwater pressing V/F to go UP/DOWN in the water. |-|Juvenile= Juvenile Spinosaurus, also called baby spinosaurus, is the youngest version of spinosaurus. It's very slow despite it's general appearance. It falls prey to many different animals. Its only prey could be gallimimus or other juvenile animals. The baby's best bet is to stick by the swamp area hidden in the waters awaiting prey, or foraging for beached fishes. Category:Carnivores Category:Large Creatures Category:New Version Exclusive Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Remade Category:Article stubs Category:Aquatic Category:Spinosaur Category:Creatures